defiaseufandomcom-20200215-history
Tarielle Sunrise
Description Appearance Tarielle can be recognised with long wavy hair in a chestnut brown colour. She has very vivid blue eyes, and almost directly match the eyes of her mother. Her arathorian robes are generally a red/brown colour, Or white with a red headband and her arathorian tabard on Display. Her disciple of Arathor badge pinned to her robes, and a beautiful elegant ring on the middle finger of her right hand, A Signet of Arathorian Nobility declaring she is a noblewoman of Arathor. Personality Once a quiet young girl, Tarielle now has a strong belief in the light. She will often voice her faith and her opinions even if it displeases others. She is highly intelligent. but doesnt always come off as being so, those who know her well will see just how wise she is. Tari does what she believes is best for her friends and for Arathor. However, despite all this she obeys Anaei's commands without question and her loyalty lies with her first. She is a lighthearted woman who tends to be happy most of the time, trying to spread that happiness to the people she cares for the most. She often mocks people to bring a smile to their face, but those who know her understand what she is doing. She is fully devoted to her position at Strom as the highest ranked Physician. Known History Childhood Birthed by her mother in the proud city of Lordaeron, Tarielle spent a long happy childhood with her sister Anjela Sunrise, both studying little but the use of arcane magic, in hopes of following the steps of her mother and becoming a Mage. She was a quiet child, and yet was always very curious. Her parents were not overly strict, however if she was told to do something she would do it without question. Her loyalty and great love for her parents developed into a strong relationship and the family had a strong connection, one that would soon be torn apart. The Plague The family was split by the Undead legions of the scourge. Tarielle and her father became seperated from the other half of the Sunrise family. Fleeing south, they rode on horseback across all sorts of terrain without looking back. She was only young and had no idea what was going to happen. Her father left her in the care of the priests of stormwind, as he returned to Lordaeron on a personal crusade to aid the rest of his family. Life as a Priestess Her life as a priestess of stormwind as an uneventful one for many years, she found her faith in the light and aided the injured. Her main line of work was healing the wounded. Though her heart lingered for home, she had found little peace in stormwind. She was recruited into Arathor by the request of _____, who sent her north to become a Physician. She later learned to love her new kingdom and finally felt at home. The Kingdom of Arathor Early life as an Arathorian Upon joining the Kingdom of Arathor's war efforts, Tarielle was nervous around her new comrades. After her first day, the first thing she did was visit an inn and get rather drunk, which afterwards she felt very ashamed of. However did not regret it, as this was where she met one of her closest friends, Michael Dellore Who gave her a hat and supported her in her silly drunken state. This was the first act of Kindness she had seen in quite a long time and took to Dellore very quickly. Whenever she met trouble, he seemed to bail her out fairly quickly. And he has even shown understanding for Tarielle's compassion for Kyra... Kyra the Culist Kyra, a dark culist who lured Tarielle away from safety and inflicted some a very painful sickness upon her, eventually realised the error of her ways when she became very fond of Tari. Not too many days later, An elf named Celltrex was declaring his hatred for all arathorians in stormwind and launched a vicious swing of his blade towards Tari, who was saved by Kyra, taking a massive blow for her and becoming severly wounded. Tari healed her and ensured she did not die. Michael Dellore was present at this event and since has understood that Tari's faith in Kyra is not blind faith. Tari pledged to show Kyra the light and has since been working on a way to save her from the darkness which has corrupted her soul, The Dark Sphere . The cultist seems to be in great conflict, one moment wishing Tari dead and the next giving everything to defend her, Tari is not coninced that kyra's heart is filled with only darkness and will stop at nothing to show her friends this. Her great compassion for Kyra, however, would be tested if she was given an order by her even closer friend Anaei Trollbane Rhan'ia Anaei Trollbane The princess of Arathor, Anaei Trollbane, Gave the name "Lady" to Tarrielle and classed her as a Noblewoman of Arathor. She wears her signet ring proudly and attends to Anaei's every needs. Despite words bing spoken behind her back about it, Tari feels she has not changed since she received the position, she wishes to become a good friend in Anaei's eyes as the future unfolds, and cares very much for her. In tari's opinion, she is a very strong capable woman, with an open heart and a strong mind, and tarielle idolises that. ]] Anjela Sunrise Tarielle has only recently found her sister, Anjela Sunrise, alive. She had been living in Dalaran and has become a powerful Kirin Tor mage. Her sister has stepped down from her Kirin Tor position to become united with her sister Tarielle once again, they plan to soon launch an expedition (with Anaei's permission) northwards in search of their long lost parents, as finding eachother has uttered a small glimmer of hope within them both. Aspirations Tarielle hopes to one day acheive the title "Orin" within the Kingdom of Arathor, Relationships Friends *Michael Dellore : Strong Friendship *Anaei Trollbane : Strong Friendship *Kyra - The Cultist: Friendship *Merian Silversmith : Friendship *Jomell Pyroscrew: Tested Friendship *Navoe Eke: Tested Friendship Family *Anjela Sunrise (Sister) - Relative *______ Sunrise (Mother) - Presumed Deceased *______ Sunrise (Father) - Presumed Deceased Enemies *Celltrex: Status: Deceased. *Marticore: Hated! Status: Unknown *Garodin Silversmith: Betrayed! Status: '''Apparently a Cultist. *Alvilda: Hated! '''Status: Apparently consorting with Garodin. Love Tarielle has not yet fallen in love with anyone and is secretly waiting for that special someone to come along. Category:Arathorians Category:Females Category:Priests Category:Alliance Characters Category:Humans Category:Sunrise Category:Noble